Trading cards
When people subscribed to Toontown Online, Disney released a series of trading cards from 2003 to 2010 with newsletters. There were three series, each consisting of Toon, gag, Cog, fish, and even the new features cards. Types of Cards Toonography This type of card shows a brief summary of a well-known shopkeeper that is seen around Toontown, usually for Toontasks. It was removed in Series Three. Neighborhoods Neighborhood cards are designed like a postcard which contains the neighborhood and a short summary of it at the back. It only appeared in Series One. Cogs Cog cards were cards which showed the image of a Cog on the front and details of the Cog on the back.Every Cog had a trading card, with the exception of the Chief Justice and the Chief Executive Officer, who appeared in Toontown Online after Series Three came out. Gags Gag cards display Gags that Toons use. These cards showcase every gag track of the first six gags in each. Level seven gags weren't shown because they weren't out at that time. Fish Fish cards have a picture and the name of a fish on the front with a description and details on where to catch it on the back. They first appeared in Series One. Great Moments in Toontown Great Moments in Toontown cards usually showed new feature releases, such as Doodles and Cashbot Headquarters. There were also cards for Toons that won various contests like Fishing or defeating Cog Buildings. They were not in Series Three. Series One This is a complete list of the first series of Trading Cards. The first series of trading cards was left unfinished, and was instead completed by the second series of trading cards. Any cards that are 'missing' from Series 1 are found in Series 2. They were released from September 2003 to May 2004. A total of 45 cards were released. Toonography SamanthaSpadeCard.png|Samantha Spade SweatyPeteCard.png|Sweaty Pete MelvilleCard.png|Melville LilOldmanCard.png|Lil Oldman FranzNeckveinCard.png|Franz Neckvein ClerkClaraCard.png|Clerk Clara BonnieBlossom.png|Bonnie Blossom ProfessorPeteS1.jpg|Professor Pete ClarabelleS1.jpg|Clarabelle Cow Neighborhoods DonaldsDockCard.png|Donald's Dock MinniesMelodylandCard.png|Minnie's Melodyland TheBrrrghCard.png|The Brrrgh DonaldsDreamlandCard.png|Donald's Dreamland DaisyGardensS1.jpg|Daisy Gardens ToontownCentralS1.jpg|Toontown Central Cogs Sellbot NameDropperCard.png|Name Dropper Card Two-FaceCard.png|Two-Face Card ColdCallerS1.jpg|Cold Caller Card Cashbot File:PennyPincherCard.png|Penny Pincher Card File:BeanCounterCard.png|Bean Counter Card File:MoneyBagsCard.png|Money Bags Card Lawbot AmbulanceChaserCard.png|Ambulance Chaser Card LegalEagleCard.png|Legal Eagle Card BloodsuckerS1.jpg|Bloodsucker Card Bossbot CorporateRaiderCard.png|Corporate Raider Card TheBigCheese_Card.png|The Big Cheese Card PencilPusherS1.jpg|Pencil Pusher Card Gags Toon-Up JugglingCubesS1.jpg|Juggling Balls (Cubes) TicklingFeatherS1.jpg|Tickling Feather Trap BananaPeelS1.jpg|Banana Peel MarblesS1.jpg|Marbles Lure Hypno-GogglesS1.jpg|Hypno Goggles Sound WhistleS1.jpg|Whistle Throw CreamPieS1.jpg|Whole Cream Pie Squirt StormCloudS1.jpg|Storm Cloud FireHoseS1.jpg|Fire Hose SquirtingFlowerS1.jpg|Squirting Flower Drop SafeS1.jpg|Safe AnvilS1.jpg|Anvil Fish AmoreEelS1.jpg|Amore Eel KingKrabS1.jpg|King Crab PianoTunaS1.jpg|Piano Tuna Greatest Moments in Toontown FirstTrolleyCard.png|First Trolley ToontaskForce.png|Toon Task Force FishingTournamentCard.png|Billy Budd's First Annual Fishing Tournament Series Two The second series of Trading Cards were released from June 2004 to October 2005. They were done in a new art style and introduced several types of trading cards. Each card is numbered on the back as "2/##", and the ## is between 1-85, making a total of 85 cards found in Series 2. The second series of trading cards finishes where the first series of trading cards left off. Any cards that are 'missing' from Series 2 are found in Series 1. Gags Cogs Sellbot TelemarketerS2.jpg|Telemarketer Card GladHanderS2.jpg|Glad Hander Card MoverAndShakerS2.jpg|Mover & Shaker Card MinglerS2.jpg|The Mingler Card MrHollywoodS2.jpg|Mr. Hollywood Card Cashbot ShortChangeS2.jpg|Short Change Card TightwadS2.jpg|Tightwad Card NumberCruncherS2.jpg|Number Cruncher Card LoanSharkS2.jpg|Loan Shark Card RobberBaronS2.jpg|Robber Baron Card Lawbot BottomFeederS2.jpg|Bottom Feeder Card DoubleTalkerS2.jpg|Double Talker Card BackstabberS2.jpg|Back Stabber Card SpinDoctorS2.jpg|Spin Doctor Card BigWigS2.jpg|Big Wig Card Toonography Billybudd.png|Billy Budd Toonography card Artiechoce.png|Artie Toonography card Shellyseaweed.png|Shelly Seaweed Toonography card drpulyurleg.png|Dr. Pulyurleg Toonography card chicken boy.png|Chicken Boy Toonography card Flippy.jpg|Flippy Toonography card postmasterpete.png|Postmaster Pete Toonography card Loungelassard cardfront.png|Lounge Lassard Toonography card Fish Greatest Moments in Toontown TShirtDesign.png|T-Shirt Design Contest Spring 2004 knockcomes.png|Knock Knock Doors Come To Toontown TheHoleStory.png|The "Hole" Story 11056452716_41f5c50fd5_o.png|Lemonpuff - Cog Conqueror Doodlescomebetter.png|Doodles Come to Toontown ToontowntakesHollywood.png|Toontown Takes Hollywood Namegeneratorbetter.png|Toon Council Installs Name Generator Firstcurrency.png|The First Jellybean Currency cbhqdiscovered.png|Cashbot Headquarters Discovered blackcatday.png|Black Cat Day Series Three This is the last series of Trading Cards that were first released in November 2005 til the end of the Newsletter's lifespan. There are 90 cards to collect. Cogs Bossbot FlunkyTC.jpg|Flunky Trading card PencilPusherTC.jpg|Pencil Pusher Trading card YesmanTC.jpg|Yesman Trading card MicromanagerTC.jpg|Micromanager Trading card DownsizerTC.jpg|Downsizer Trading card HeadHunterTC.jpg|Head Hunter Trading card CorporateRaiderTC.jpg|Corporate Raider Trading card TheBigCheeseTC.jpg|The Big Cheese Trading card Lawbot BottomFeederTC.jpg|Bottom Feeder Trading card BloodsuckerTC.jpg|Bloodsucker Trading card DoubleTalkerTC.jpg|Double Talker Trading card AmbulanceChaserTC.jpg|Ambulance Chaser Trading card BackstabberTC.jpg|Back Stabber Trading card SpinDoctorTC.jpg|Spin Doctor Trading card LegalEagleTC.jpg|Legal Eagle Trading card BigWigTC.jpg|Big Wig Trading card Cashbot ShortChangeTC.jpg|Short Change Trading card PennyPincherTC.jpg|Penny Pincher Trading card TightwadTC.jpg|Tightwad Trading card BeanCounterTC.jpg|Bean Counter Trading card NumberCruncherTC.jpg|Number Cruncher Trading card MoneyBagsTC.png|Money Bags Trading card LoanSharkTC.jpg|Loan Shark Trading card RobberBaronTC.jpg|Robber Baron Trading card Sellbot ﻿ ColdCallerTC.jpg|Cold Caller Trading card TelemarketerTC.jpg|Telemarketer Trading card NameDropperTC.jpg|Name Dropper Trading card GladHanderTC.jpg|Glad Hander Trading card Mover&ShakerTC.jpg|Mover & Shaker Trading card Two-FaceTC.jpg|Two-Face Trading card TheMinglerTC.jpg|The Mingler Trading card Mr.HollywoodTC.jpg|Mr. Hollywood Trading card Special VPTC.jpg|Vice President Trading card CFOTC.jpg|Chief Financial Officer Trading card SkelecogTC.jpg|Skelecog Trading card Gags Toon Up FeatherTC.jpg|Feather Trading card MegaphoneTC.jpg|Megaphone Trading card LipstickTC.jpg|Lipstick Trading card BambooCaneTC.jpg|Bamboo Cane Trading card PixieDustTC.jpg|Pixie Dust Trading card JugglingBallsTC.jpg|Juggling Balls Trading card Trap BananaPeelTC.jpg|Banana Peel Trading card RakeTC.jpg|Rake Trading card MarblesTC.jpg|Marbles Trading card QuicksandTC.jpg|Quicksand Trading card TrapDoorTC.jpg|Trapdoor Trading card TNTTC.jpg|TNT Trading card Lure CogCatcherTC.jpg|Cog Catcher Trading card MagnetTC.jpg|Magnet Trading card HypnoGogglesTC.jpg|Hypno Goggles Trading card Sound BikeHornTC.jpg|Bike Horn Trading card WhistleTC.jpg|Whistle Trading card BugleTC.jpg|Bugle Trading card AoogahTC.jpg|Aoogah Trading card ElephantTrunkTC.jpg|Elephant Trunk Trading card FogHornTC.jpg|Foghorn Trading card Throw CupcakeTC.jpg|Cupcake Trading card FruitPieTC.jpg|Whole Fruit Pie Trading card CreamPieTC.jpg|Whole Cream Pie Trading card BirthdayCakeTC.jpg|Birthday Cake Trading card Squirt SquirtingFlowerTC.jpg|Squirting Flower Trading card GlassOfWaterTC.jpg|Glass of Water Trading card SquirtGunTC.jpg|Squirt Gun Trading card SeltzerBottleTC.jpg|Seltzer Bottle Trading card FireHoseTC.jpg|Fire Hose Trading card StormCloudTC.jpg|Storm Cloud Trading card Drop FlowerPotTC.jpg|Flower Pot Trading card SandbagTC.jpg|Sandbag Trading card AnvilTC.jpg|Anvil Trading card BigWeightTC.jpg|Big Weight Trading card SafeTC.jpg|Safe Trading card GrandPianoTC.jpg|Grand Piano Trading card Fish Amore Eel.png|Amore Eel Trading card Balloon Fish.png|Balloon Fish Trading card Bear Acuda.png|Bear Acuda Trading card Cat Fish.png|Cat Fish Trading card Clown Fish.jpg|Clown Fish Trading card Cutthroat Trout.png|Cutthroat Trout Trading card Devil Ray.jpg|Devil Ray Trading card Dog Fish.png|Dog Fish Trading card Frozen Fish.png|Frozen Fish Trading card Hoelt Mac.jpg|Holey Mackerel Trading card King Crab.png|King Crab Trading card Moon Fish.png|Moon Fish Trading card Nurse Shark.png|Nurse Shark Trading card Peanut Butter & Jellyfish.png|Peanut Butter & Jellyfish Trading card PianoTunaLikesTheOrgan.jpg|Piano Tuna Trading card Pool Shark.png|Pool Shark Trading card Seahorse tradingcard.jpg|Sea Horse Trading card StarfishMightDoFishRows.jpg|Star Fish Trading card Trivia *There are many errors when comparing the graphics on the cards to the game itself; for example, in the Name Dropper card it has green skin, but in the game, it has purple skin. *Trading cards from series three could be viewed at the old Toontown site and the test site before they got upgraded. *The pictures above the gags in the Toon Hall are from the gag cards. Category:Trading cards